Hipnotic Present
by Dovahkiin795
Summary: One shot
SONIC BOOM UNIVERSE
SONIC IS 25, AMY IS 23, KNUCKLES IS 27, TAILS IS 16, AND STICKS IS 24  
Somewhere far on the unnamed island there is a bit of a rundown warehouse that is the base of the weasel bandits. Inside the warehouse the bandits are in the living area, relaxing or counting the money they stole along with other things they stole.  
"Man o man, look at all this money we collected." One weasel said with a big grin on his face while holding a big amount of dollars in his hand. "Yeah, you're telling me. Thank god for the Christmas shoppers." the other said leaning back on a chair, feet propped on the table.  
"True, but we really should thank our new boss. She really knows how to lead."  
Their new boss is a pretty female weasel in her early twenties and she showed up around few months ago and became the new leader of the bandits, the boss's name is Ruby.  
And Ruby gave them some really good advice.  
So good advice that bandits should already know. 1:If you're going to rob a place or people, do it at night. 2: Make sure you armed with weapons. And 3: Rob a place that's far from a super fast blue hedgehog, a two tailed fox, a stupid but strong echidna, a crazy badger, and a really cute pink hedgehog.  
They remembered she yelled the last advice and heard the thing about the pink hedgehog.  
The bandits try to question it, but she told them they heard wrong.  
They shrugged it off but they knew what they heard. At a different part of the warehouse in a room that is very big with nice and very expansive things spread around the room.  
On a queen size bed the bandit leader Ruby is relaxing and looking at a lovely pink gem that she had for few years.  
The pink gem meant a lot to her, because it's what she used to brainwash the bandits into becoming leader of the gang. How Ruby came across the gem is that she stumbled on to it when she was stealing from a rich guy a year ago, who had it in their collection. How she learned of its ability is when some jackass tried to hit on her.  
Ruby while holding the pink gem told the man to leave her alone, and then the gem began to glow a bit. The man suddenly stopped at what he was doing and told her he's sorry master and won't do it again.  
At first Ruby was confused then she looked to the gem in her hand saw it glowing.  
It was then that she realized what the power it can do, and since then Ruby has been using the pink gem to brainwash people into giving her things.  
She would later come across the weasel bandits and brainwashed them so she can have more people give her things and in return. They can keep their personalities instead of being mindless drones.  
Ruby kissed the gem and said "You have done me well." The weasel rolled on her back and began to think about the pink hedgehog that lived in the village.  
She met the hedgehog when Ruby was in the village, looking for things to steal.  
A four WEEKS AGO  
Ruby went to the village to stake out the place, since no one or even the heros who lived here know who she is. Ruby walked into the town square when suddenly she feels the ground started to rumble. She looks to her left and sees and big robot destroying the place. With quick reaction she hid behind the tree and poked her head out just enough to see the destruction it is causing.  
"What's with the giant robot!" She half yelled and half whispered.  
"Muhahahahah! I will finally will rule you all!" Ruby looks up to see a human on a hover craft. "You say that all the time Egg head." She heard someone jeered. Ruby looked and saw a male blue hedgehog come up and spin dash at the human. The human driving his hover craft moved it up to dodge the hedgehog.  
"This time you blue rat I will win." He said then pressing button on his wrist device.  
Ruby tried to make a run for it, but a bunch ladybug like robots and wasp like robots showed up. She ran behind the tree "I'm never gonna get out here" She said a bit with fear. She then looks at the blue hedgehog with a scowl. "Oh great, it's the blue hero."  
Just then the giant robot heard her with it's hearing.  
It turns it's head and saw the female weasel hiding behind a tree. The robot was ordered to capture pr hurt anyone. Ruby is now watching the blue hedgehog fight the insect like robots, turning them into scrap.  
She then started to feel the ground began to rumble even more. Looking to her left She sees a giant metal hand come at her.  
Sonic took out the last of the insect robots and was planning to take on Eggman.  
"HELP!" He turns his attention to the shout of someone shouting help.  
He sees in the giant robot's hand is a female weasel "Hang on, I'm coming!" Running to save Ruby, Sonic stops when he looks up to see Burn bot land right in front of him. "Oh come on." Sonic whined. Ruby began to struggle in the robot's grip, trying to break free.  
Just then, the female weasel no longer felt the tight grip on her body.  
Instead she felt the feeling of free fall.  
Looking down, her eyes widen to see that the ground is quickly approaching her.  
Closing her eyes, Ruby waited for the great amount of pain of hitting the ground. But instead falling onto the ground, Ruby fell into someone's arms. Ruby still had her eyes closed out of fear "Hey, are you ok?" Asked a female soft voice in a concern tone.  
Opening her eyes slowly, Ruby looks to her savior and is stunned to see a beautiful pair of green eyes stare at her.  
When her vision cleared up she got a better sight of the girls face, and it was lovely pink hedgehog. "Hey are you alright?" Ask the pretty girl again.  
Ruby broke out of her trance and answered the girl "Um... y-yeah I fine." She sputtered.  
The pink hedgehog smiled "That's good. Now if you excuse me, I gotta put you down."  
Ruby raised an eyebrow of confusion, she looked and saw that she is in the girls arms, and she was being carried bridal style. Ruby's cheeks turned red and jumped out of the girls arms and onto the ground.  
"Thank you for saving me." Ruby quickly spoke. "No problem, always glad to help." The pink hedgehog then got out her hammer and ran towards the giant robot. Ruby then looked to robot and saw how she got out. There, on the robots hand is a big red echidna that is pulling the hand apart.  
"Knuckles!" Called out the pink hedgehog "The hostage is free, you can start punching the robot."  
The one named Knuckles smiled and ran on the robots arm to go for the head. Ruby didn't stay see the rest of the fight, but before she took off, she looked at the pink hedgehog one last time and said with a greedy smile "You'll be mine."  
PRESENT  
Done with remembering that day, Ruby got off the bed and walked out of the room and made her way to the living area where the bandits are.  
Back in the living area, the bandits are still relaxing or counting money.  
That's when the door to the living area opened. The weasel bandits knowing who it is instantly stopped what they were doing, stood up straight and looked at their leader.  
Ruby walks in and stands in front of them "Alright boys, your job tonight is to head into the village and steal whatever you can. It's Christmas, so get your jolly on and have fun."  
The bandits smiled with greed and began to walk out of the room to get ready, "Oh and boys." They looked back at her wanting know what else she had to say. "If you can. Can you bring me back something 'Special' when you get back." She winked.  
The instantly knew what she meant and nodded their heads. As the bandits left the room, Ruby started to think about pink hedgehog again "Oh my sweet, you will finally be mine."  
In the storage section of the warehouse the weasels are getting ready for tonights 'shopping'. They put on their black pants, black turtle necks, black shoes, and black leather gloves.  
The next thing they did was grab their bandanas. Each one is a different color, first one is blue, the second one is red, and the last one is yellow. Putting on their bandanas over their mouths and noses. They grab some bags and some rope then headed out to the village.  
THE VILLAGE AT NIGHT TIME.  
Amy was walking to her to place to get to bed and celebrate Christmas tomorrow with her friends.  
In the corner of her eye she sees hears some kind of sound of something being forcefully open. Turning her head to where the sound came from Amy sees a toy store's door are open and more sounds are coming from the inside. She gasped when she realized was going on inside of the place.  
"Someone is robbing the toy store on Christmas Eve. Those ingrates." She spoke through gritted teeth and and split second later she runs off to stop the thieves.  
Inside the toy store the three weasel bandits are having a amazing time. The bandit that's wearing the red bandana is prying open cash registers and taking the money out. Right now he is on his fifth one "Another full one." He says with a greedy smile.  
The one with a yellow bandana is in the manager's office taking rare toys, and the third one that's wearing the blue bandana is in the back, trying to get a safe open.  
"Come on you stupid thing." He said in frustration.  
He's been at it for about three minutes and has gotten no where faster to open it. After minute later he of trying he gives up, "Guess I'm going back empty handed." The bandit sighs and heads back where the other two are.  
In the front the bandit finished taking all the money from all the registers, the bag he used to put the money in is really big. Just then he's weasel friend came in with his own bag filled with the things, "Get anything good?" He asked to him, "I did." He answered.  
Just when the two were chatting away, that's when Amy showed up "My advice. Put everything back where you found it" warned someone.  
The two weasel turned where the voice came from and their they see a pink hedgehog standing in the doorway. The two bandits don't take her warning to seriously "My advice lady, head home and forget what you saw." He said to her, Amy gets out her hammer and narrows her eyes at them "Last chance." The bandits still aren't scared of the hedgehog even when she brought out her hammer.  
Unknown to Amy, the third and finally weasel bandit was slowly approaching behind her. The two bandits saw him stop behind her waiting for some kind of indication for him to strike. The one with the yellow bandana smiled under it and looked to Amy "Ok you won, we surrender." He then put his hands behind his head and the other did the same.  
Amy smiled "Good choice." She lowered her hammer letting her guard drop.  
"Now!" The bandit behind Amy sprung into action by grabbing the hedgehog by the wrists and pulling them back. in the process Amy dropped her hammer.  
"Quick, get her legs!" The one who is struggling with holding Amy's wrists said to either one of them. A bandit quickly dived over and held the hedgehog's legs "Let me go!" She demanded struggling harder.  
"The rope hurry!" Not wasting any time the third bandit got some rope ready and went to the bandit that is holding Amy's wrists. "Have the left forearm on top of her right one." The weasel complied and did it. The bandit started to wrap the rope around Amy's forarms, after wrapping the rope six times he finished tying the not.  
He then went for the legs. Starting a bit above the ankles and worked his way up to the middle of the forelegs. He wrap the rope around eight times then finished by tying the not. The bandit who was holding the legs got off the ground and said "Thank god that's done."  
All three of them looked at the captured hedgehog and can see by the look of her face, she's not happy. "Untie me!" She growled, "Not a chance" One of them said then picked up Amy and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She said wiggling in his grip.  
The bandit sat her on a nearby register counter "just sit there like a good girl and be quiet" He said to her in a rude tone.  
"Didn't you mother ever told you to never speak to a lady liked that." One of the bandits being sick of the talking untied his bandana and walked behind Amy. He then wrapped it around Amy's mouth and nose (O.T.N GAG) and tied it really tight.  
"Mmmmhhhgppgmm!" Amy muffled in her gag. "finally some silence." He said.  
The trio regrouped in the middle of the store to discuss things "So far I stole a bunch of money, my bag weighs about 2 pounds." He hauled it over his should and nearly fell backwards. "I tool a bunch of rare toys, that I'm sure some collecters are willing to buy." The second one open his bag to show them, "I got nothing." The third one slouched.  
The two shook their heads.  
"Whatever, lets go before anyone else comes walking in here." They headed off to the front entrance and passed Amy along the way, "Mmhhhnnpm!" They stopped when they heard her muffle to them and looked at her with a smirk. "Sorry girly we have to go now. Have a Merry Christmas" Amy gave him a sharp glare "Mmhhhph."  
The bandit who didn't get any thing had a thought about what to do with the pink hedgehog. He remembers that they are supposed to bring back the boss something and he knows that the boss swings that way. With out question he go's up to tied up captive, picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Mhhhgpph!" Amy began to thrash around so he can let go of her. "Stop it." he said.  
The other two were confused at what their buddy is doing. "What are you doing?" One of them asked. "What does it look like. I'm gonna give the boss something 'Special'." He winked, the latter understood and nodded his head. The three finally left the toy store along with Amy.  
Back at the base, Ruby is in the living area watching a movie on a flat screen.  
"Hey boss, we're back." She heard one of the bandit's shout from the other room, "Yeah and we got a great haul." The other one shouted. "We also brought you back something. It's in your room waiting." Now this got her attention, she got off the couch and walked to her room. Seconds later Ruby is at the door to her room.  
Opening her door, she sees in the middle of her room, sitting on the edge of her bed is Amy. Who is still struggling at her bonds "Well well well." She said with a smirk.  
Amy looked to where she heard the voice came from and to her shock, it's the female weasel she saved a while ago. Ruby gets out the pink gem from her pocket and it starts to glow, Amy while staring at it could not look away.  
Done with the brainwashing Ruby sits next to Amy, lowers the gag making the yellow bandana hang around her neck. She then unties the hedgehog's arms and legs. When she finished Ruby looks into Amy's eyes, "How do you feel?" She asked. A bit out of no where Amy wraps her arms around Ruby's neck and kisses her on the lips.  
The female weasel is a bit surprised but shrugged it off and kissed her back. 30 seconds later the two broke apart gasping for air "That...was...amazing." Ruby said between breaths. "Thank you. And there is more tonight." Ruby pushes the hedgehog down on the bed "How about now." A smile of lust appeared on her face "I'm fine with that."


End file.
